A Special Confession
by don'tknowmyusername
Summary: Natsu wants to confess to a certain mage in a very special unique way but doesn't know how to do it. Knowing that Gajeel is in the same position as him, he seeks for his help by asking for a 'dragon to dragon' conversation. Will the conversation help Natsu as well Gajeel, to find a way to confess their feelings to their certain mage? If so, How will they do it? Read it to find out!
1. A dragon to dragon talk

**(A/N): While listening to music and having nothing to do all day, poof this idea pop up inside my imagination...I couldn't resist the urge to write it up and share it with you guys :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was as lively as ever in the guild of Fairy Tail: Gray Stripping, Juvia creeping on Gray, Erza eating strawberry cake at the bar, Macao and Cana having an drinking contest. (Which Cana always win), etc. Yep just a regular day in Fairy Tail.

Thinking about it now, it isn't a normal day, something is missing but…..Wait…..Wait…I think I got it…could it be…no it can't be…THERE IS NO WAY, THAT THERE ISN'T A FIGHT GOING ON BETWEEN FLAME BRAIN AND POPSICLE STICK(thats Gray by the way). Something bad is going to happen because the idiot isn't starting a fight with me nor with snow flakes. Instead, empty head is thinking and using his brain. The world must be coming to an end, ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but its the truth. Salamander doesn't use his brain for anything at all. Maybe he uses it in a battle or under stress, other than that, his brain is an empty shell. I'm curious, what could be going through his mind?

It looks like someone heard my thoughts because Natsu got up from where he was seated and started to approach me little by little.

"Hey Gajeel…" he said with determination in his eyes. (Yep something is definitely wrong, he never calls me by my name).

"What is it Lava Mouth" I talked back

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN UGLY FACE!" Natsu yells at me. I couldn't hold back, nor back away, so I slam my head into his. "You Don't Want To Start A Fight With Me, Pinky!" I said with the most deadliest tone I could make.

"Fine, but don't cry after I'm done with you, metal freak" Natsu snapped back, getting ready to fight me.

"Oh! its on, geehee" I said starting to grin at the adrenaline that I was starting to feel from the exciting environment.

I attacked first by throwing an Iron fist at Natsu, but Natsu blocked it with his hand. And hold my fist in a grip as if it wasn't for a fight that he approach me, it was something else, I wonder what.

Ok, someone is really in my head, because right after I thought that, he gave me a serious expression and talked to me with a calm voice and said "I didn't came to fight you, piece of junk, I came to you for a dragon to dragon conversation". Seriously, am I hearing him right, a dragon to dragon conversation, with me.

"You got my attention, what is it?" I said with the same tone and expression that he was giving me.

He whispers with a very low voice "follow me, we can't speak here too many people are going to listen to us." With a sigh, I nodded to him and signal him to lead the way. He catches on and started to walk towards the guild doors and I follow him with a sigh and thinking at the same time…_What got him so worked up? _

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Natsu walked through the guild doors knowing very well that Gajeel was right behind him. He wanted to get as far away from the guild as possible. Wanna know the reason why? is because, even if Natsu loves the guild, he didn't want them to know about his actions about confessing towards a certain someone. Gajeel on the other hand, was getting restless, because his curiosity was eating him alive and he was getting nervous. His curiosity was mostly about wanting to know about what the fire dragon been thinking all morning and the 'dragon to dragon' talk that salamander mentioned. The nervous part was that salamander wasn't talking and he wasn't stopping to talk, even when they were reaching the forest. A few more minutes of walking and Natsu stops at a open field that was inside the forest.

"Where are we salamander?" Gajeel ask, as he takes a good look at the scenery. He has to admit its a nice view, it looked fresh and it has a very good smell. "It's a spot that I found when I snooping around, two years ago and I chose to talk to you here was because I know nobody will find us, I know that Happy, by now, is looking for me to get the scoop of why we left the guild" Natsu said

"And you don't want them to know?" asked Gajeel

"Not yet" Natsu answered.

Understanding what Natsu just said, Gajeel already wanted to get to the point and with his normal expression and deep voice asked "What its this 'dragon to dragon' talk that you want to have with me?" Natsu didn't respond right away. He just stood there, not saying a word, trying to find the right words to answer the iron dragon question.

"Ummmmm…." Natsu started to say. Gajeel just stared at him with the same expression.

"….Ummmm…. I really don't know how to say this…the dragon to dragon conversation…it's about something important…" Natsu paused for a moment and continued to say"…soo ummm I wanted to start by saying that I keep getting this weird feelings when I'm near a certain someone…" he said shyly. Then swallowed hard and kept on saying "…I feel really weird when I'm around that person, my heart start to beat rapidly and my stomach feels like it has a gang of butterflies inside…" Natsu finished saying and went silent once again. _This guy is in love. _Gajeel thought and knew what the fire dragon is going through. He himself knows those feeling, because he feels like that when he's around Levy.

Gajeel knew that he wasn't done talking so to snap salamander of his thought he says "Spill it!"

"I Love You and-" Natsu was interrupted by a "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" that came from a very panicked, don't know what to say, iron dragon.

Gajeel didn't know what to say. He was in shocked and very panicked at the same time. He went through many stages of panic that he ended up angry as he said with a angry voice. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Natsu confused of what was going on through the iron dragon head, he repeats what he said before he got interrupted "I said that I love you and-" and gets interrupted once again by a now freaked out and pissed off dragon slayer.

"Listen to me Brick Brain. I'm only going to say this once. If this is the dragon to dragon conversation you wanted to have. I don't want to hear it anymore. Y-you and me-me are not cut out to have that kind of re-relationship….." Gajeel says with a extremely serious face but a little shaky voice. Natsu was still very confused of the dragon slayer reaction _What is this punk thinking, I just wanted to ask for his advise, that's all….Don't tell me he thought….That dumb-ass…._

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Natsu yelled at him to interrupt him and get his attention back to him, and also punching him for he could stop talking.

"OUCH! WHY THE HEL—" Gajeel started to yell at him and got interrupted again by a now annoyed looking Natsu "CAN YOU LET ME FINISH, BEFORE YOU JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS!" he yelled "geesh, for crying out loud" Natsu finished saying.

Natsu breath in and breath out and kept on saying "Like I was saying, I love you and I need help to say those three letter words to Lucy. I want to confess to her in a special way not like the ways its shown in her story books." He stop speaking and waited for the Iron freak to catch on what he was saying. When he saw that his facial expression was changing, Natsu kept on speaking "and I wanted your help, for you to give me some advise on a unique way so I could confess to her."

It took a moment for Gajeel to recover from the little scenario and to catch on to what Natsu was saying. For Natsu it felt that it took forever for the dragon slayer to respond. So Natsu, ask him before Gajeel could say anything "so are you going to help me? or not?"

Gajeel, just like Natsu, breath in and breath out and said with an normal voice "So let me get this straight you don't love me?"

"No, I don't think of you like that. I love Lucy." Natsu simply stated. "Are you going to help me?" he asked again

Gajeel just breath out from relief, and responded "Yea, I'll help you out…but I want to know…Out of all the people from the guild, why me?" now a curious Gajeel asked. He didn't showed a curious expression in the outside. In the outside, his expression is blank and he looked very collected, even if in the inside he was dying to ask a lot questions.

"One because you are dragon and you understand my feeling perfectly and two because I know you would not say nothing to the guild about this and if you do spill anything that we talked about here, I will make sure, That. You. Will. Never. Speak. Again. Metal Freak." Natsu started to talk normal and ended up with a deadly voice.

"Ok, I understand" said Gajeel, not affected by Natsu change of voice. "Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

Natsu lean into a tree and started to think, Gajeel just stood there and looked at him until he answer him. Thirty minutes later, Natsu finally spoke and said " I can't think of anything, what would you do to confess to Levy?" he ended up asking

"Idiot don't answer my question with an question" Gajeel hissed at Natsu

"Then answer mine for I could answer yours" Natsu just stated.

Gajeel just sigh, and took a moment to think as well. "I don't know…." He began to look up at the sky that started to get dark by the minutes and blurted out "Stars"

Natsu confused of what he just said he asked "Stars? what does stars have to do with confession?"

"You can use the shape of a star to confess your feelings for her and claim her as your mate." Responded Gajeel.

"Using the shape of a star? I don't get it?" said Natsu still confused.

"What I mean flame brain is that by using the shape of the star you could tell her the reason on why you fell in love with her…" Gajeel answered and then continued "…you can use the five-"and got interrupted by Natsu

"I get it no more explanation, I thought of something already." Natsu said with a smirk in his face and then asked "What about you are you going to confess to Levy soon?"

Gajeel stayed quiet for a moment and then said "I'm going to tell you, but you better don't say a word to anyone, if you do, I'll make you wish that you wasn't born…" he glanced at Natsu confirming that he's very serious about the threat.

Natsu just ignore the threat and said "Whatever, just don't say anything about my confession to Luce and I'll won't tell a soul about yours to Levy…" he spoke in a low voice and continue saying "…so, spill it, are you going to confess to Levy?"

Gajeel nodded and added "I got my own way to confess to her" he also said it in a very low voice.

"that's good…" Natsu said with a soft voice at the same time looking up at a dark sky that got illuminated by beautiful stars. First thought that went through his mind while star gazing was _Lucy._ That was when both went into a peaceful silence as they had anything else to talk about they just stood there and looked at the stars. Natsu knowing that it was getting late, he broke the silence first "Well, we should get back to the guild, its already late and the guild members are going to get curious to know where we are…" Natsu simply said to the iron dragon, while moving from his spot and taking on the road back to civilization. Gajeel nodded and started to follow his steps to get out of the forest and back to Magnolia.

* * *

The walk was silent both Natsu and Gajeel were in their own train of thought. Both thinking on their future to be mate and the way that they are going to confess their feelings to them and how its going to happen. Both knew that if they wanted the confession to be special and unique that they have to do preparations, which neither did mind.

As they arrived to civilization and closing in to the guild, Natsu stops Gajeel and says "You were a great help…"Natsu said, Gajeel just nodded and started to walk again towards the guild, but stopped when he heard Natsu asked "…So I was wondering that if you want to confess to her the same day?" Gajeel thought about it and said "sure that's a good idea."

"I knew you will agree" Natsu smirked. "so when was you thinking on doing it ?" asked Gajeel.

"I'm doing it two weeks from now, just to be well prepare and have enough jewels" Natsu answered with a low enough voice for Gajeel to hear. "That's enough time" Gajeel said while reaching the guild.

As soon, as the guild doors was kicked open by Natsu, both dragon slayers got bombarded by the whole guild, asking them questions from where were they the whole day to if they were ok. Gajeel just ignored them and went to the table where his Levy is sitting at. Natsu just says to leave him alone to the whole guild and started to look for the beautiful blond celestial mage. He notices that she was at the same table where Levy and now arriving Gajeel are seated, so he made his way there and sat next to Lucy.

"Where were you?" Levy asked to a now annoyed Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't look her way when he answered "don't worry about it." and started to eat an old scrapped metal that he found laying around the guild.

Levy looked at Lucy and both girls knew something was up with both of the dragon slayer. So it was up to Lucy to get answers from an also now annoyed Natsu.

"Sooo….Natsu…" Lucy said to get his attention.

Natsu knowing what Lucy was going to say, he told her "I know what you going to say Luce, but please drop it I don't want to talk about it." He simply said to her.

"Whyyyyyy?" asked Lucy showing her puppy eyes and whining.

Natsu chuckled at her attempt to make him speak, "I just don't want to talk about it, that all I'm going to say" Natsu stated and kept on chuckling trying to hold back a laugh. Gajeel heard salamander's chuckling and saw why he was holding back the laugh. Both, Lucy and Levy, were whining and have the expression of a huge curiosity eating them alive, their face expression was enough to make both Natsu and Gajeel to stop holding back their laughter and laugh at them. The girls noticed why they were laughing and hit both dragon slayer by the shoulder hard, for them to stop laughing at them. Both dragon slayer reacted to the punch and kick that both girls gave them.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time. The girls started to laugh this time.

So Gajeel to get them to stop laughing he looked at Natsu and said loud enough for the girls to hear "hey flame breath, aren't you going to tell me what you going to do?" he said while chuckling to himself. Natsu catch on what the iron dragon is doing and he gave one of his signature grin while chuckling to himself "I'm not saying it if you don't say it" he said just as loud as Gajeel did.

"I Knew It, Tell Me What You Guys are Up To!" both girls in unison demanded both dragon slayer to speak up, while whining at the same time. So Natsu and Gajeel said in unison "Don't Worry About It."

Both dragon slayer started to laugh again at the same face expression that the girls have after their answer and soon the whole guild join in their laughter.

to be continue…..

* * *

**Sooooooooo...What did you think...I hope you liked it!**

**I will love to know if you did, so please review :)**

**_(I'll try to update it weekly or as soon as I can)_**

**Oh && Thank You! for reading it (even if you didn't like it) :)**


	2. Avoiding

**Hey everybody!**

**This is the second chapter. **

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two Avoiding

The guild started to die down and the member one by one started to go home.

"I see that you are not going to say anything so I'm going home" said Lucy to a dazed Natsu. Lucy noticed that Natsu wasn't paying attention to her so she yelled at his ears and repeated "I'M GOING HOME!"

Natsu snapped out of his thought and jumped from the chair and fell to the floor. Gajeel and Levy (being some of the people that yet haven't gone home) laughed at Natsu reaction to the yell. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Natsu yelled at her at the same time rubbing his ears. "You know that my ears are sensitive, don't do it again" he told her getting annoyed at her once again.

"I wanted to snapped you back to reality" she told him pouting at his glare.

"Just don't do it again" Natsu only stated, still annoyed by Lucy

"I'm going home." Said Lucy yawning again and not bother by Natsu's annoying glares. Then she asks Levy "…are you coming?" Levy smiled and yawned at the same time nodding her head. Both stood up from were they were sitting, wave goodbye to Natsu and Gajeel and left through the guild doors.

Natsu and Gajeel just stared at the door where both girls left, wanting to go after them but knowing they couldn't because they needed to start planning for the confession.

"Explain to me what you going to do?" Gajeel broke the silence in between them. Natsu still day dreaming about the confession didn't answer him. Gajeel hates being ignore to so he punched him with a iron fist. Natsu reacted and punched him back with a fire fist and yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!" Gajeel started to rubbed his face. He was just grinning and said in normal voice. "I'm not asking for a fight but if you want a fight, I'll give you one"

Before Gajeel could attack him again, Natsu just put his hand out and that made Gajeel stop abruptly. "What?" Gajeel asked him. Natsu looked at him serious and said "I'm going home, I'll tell you my plans tomorrow." Gajeel a little shocked by the salamander behavior but nodded at his words. Natsu said goodbye to Master Makarov and left the guild with no more words. Mirajane curious about Natsu's weird behavior approached Gajeel and asked "Do you know what's wrong with Natsu? I never seen so…so…dazed or using his brain." Gajeel just looked at her and responded "Maybe his sick, I don't know" Mirajane was not happy with Gajeel's answer.

"I know, you know, just tell me what is wrong with him." She said, pouting like Lucy and Levy. Gajeel gave an invisible smirk to Mirajane. Amused not only by Mira's pouting but also by the rest of the people who were still at the guild. He looked at each person there and knew right away that their curiosity were killing them inside. He chuckled to that and said loud enough for everyone to hear him "Even if I knew what was up with salamander, I wouldn't tell you." With that he stood up from where he was sitting, started to wave goodbye at everyone while walking to the guild's door, and disappeared when the doors closed.

While walking home Gajeel thought _Tomorrow phase one starts, avoiding you. _Gajeel smiled to that. He couldn't wait to ask her out and nervous at the same time on how Levy will react and scared if she says no to him.

* * *

At Natsu and Happy's place, the fire dragon slayer couldn't sleep because he was worried about Confession day. He also is anxious because he wants to start putting his plan together but couldn't because he didn't have the money yet. He also replays the way that he's going to confess to her and she answering him with a yes. Natsu knows that his Luce will say yes to him because he has a gut feeling that she feels the same way as him. He knows his guts and his guts never fails him. Natsu was also thinking on a way that he would do his plans without Lucy finding out. Knowing Lucy, he knows that she will do anything to get him to spill what he is up to. So the only method that he thought, even though he knew he is going to hate himself for it, he's going to ignore and avoid her during this two weeks. That includes his nosey partner Happy. He knows that he will spill his plans to the whole guild and he doesn't want that. _I'm sorry Happy please understand its for the best_ Natsu thought while looking at the sleeping cat. He took a deep breath and released it. Before he walked through the doors that he and Happy shared, Natsu looked at the blue exceed and left without not making any noise.

Being dusk and only a few more hours for the sun to rise, Natsu took a stroll around the town, during the walk he started to looked at the spots that Lucy loves the most. He passed through her favorite Diner, jewelry stores, shopping places, he even passed through her favorite book store. Natsu remembered that she mentioned that she loves that books store because a 'cute' guy works there. From that day that she mentioned that dude, he did a note to self, it went something like this: _For flirting with my Luce, I'm burning this guy into a crisp. _he frowned and laughed at that memory.

While walking around the town, Natsu ended up stoping in front of Lucy's apartment building. He chuckle to where he ended up, finding amusing that his body already knows the way to get to his mate's house. _Now that I'm here I should check on her _he thought. Natsu backed away a little from the building. When he felt that he had a safe distance he started to run and jumped, reaching Lucy's window without making a noise. _Just like a ninja _Natsu thought. He smiled to his accomplish and started to open her window carefully making sure that he won't wake her up. Natsu then jumped over her bed and made a small creek sound as he stepped on the floor _damn floors _Natsu thought. Frowning at the noise that the floor made. Luckily for him the small creek that the floor made, wasn't loud enough to wake her up. Natsu waited for a moment before he moved again towards Lucy. As he close the small distance that he made between him and Lucy's bed, he started to feel a little anxious to wake her up and annoy her but stopped himself because it was still dusk out and he knew that she was very tired. So he just sat down on the floor facing Lucy.

Natsu looked at Lucy's beautiful peaceful face, smooth creamy white skin, and sexy curved body. He focused on her beautiful face more and imagined her amazing smiles. The smiles that he knows that she gives only to him. He also imagine all her face reactions, the happy, the amazed, he thought that the embarrassed face the Lucy made was adorable. _Don't you know how crazy you make me. _Natsu thought, trying very hard not to touch her, or worse kiss her on her sleep. _You are the only girl that made me whole. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are my motivation of a better future, you're my inner strength. The reason why my heart beats faster each time I'm near you or when I'm thinking about you and most of all, you are the only reason of why I haven't giving up on life. _Natsu kept on thinking while looking down on the beauty that is in front of him. He felt at that time that he was creeping on a goddess and also knew that the goddess will wake up soon. So he stood up slowly from where he was siting and lean down towards her to place a kiss in her forehead, _soon i'll kiss your lips, _he grinned at the though. Natsu couldn't get enough from her. Carefully he gave a little space between him and Lucy's bed and made a jump over her bed and reached the open window. Before jumping off her window, he took one last glance at her closed the window behind him and leaped down landing on his feet. He looked up at her window and made his way to the guild noticing that the sun is finally rising. _Hope I could find any good pay mission. _Natsu thought and kept on walking towards the guild.

* * *

Gajeel on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. His thoughts are all filled about Levy. He thought of her smile, the way she walked, how innocent and fragile she is, her intelligence, everything in general. She filled in that emptiness that his hearth once felt. Now he only feels love and happiness in his heart every time that she is with him. He couldn't get enough from her and because of this he wants this confession to be very special for her. He wants everything perfect, the perfect environment, the perfect weather, and the perfect place. Gajeel also knew, that for this to happen, he needs a lot of money.

Like Natsu, Gajeel didn't want anyone to know. He didn't even say anything to his partner Lily, he knew that the exceed cat was worried, but he always tell him that not to worry about it, that everything is fine. Gajeel wants to surprise her, for she to see that he is the perfect man for her. But most of all, he wants her to feel special and get a clear understanding that without her he can't go on, that he needs and desire her, that life is meaningless without her. Thats how much he love her. While having all this thought going through his head and walking to the guild at the same time, he notices Natsu walking towards the guild with a huge dumb grin in he face. _He must be thinking about her as well _Gajeel thought.

"Yo! fire mouth" Gajeel said loud enough for Natsu to hear him. Natsu notice him and change his walking direction towards him and says "Sup tool face"

"Where you going so early?" Gajeel asked him already knowing the answer.

"The same place that you going" Natsu responded not looking at him and started to walk again towards the guild knowing that Gajeel will follow him. Then to break the silence "So how are you planning on asking her" Natsu asked in a whisper making sure nobody hears him.

Gajeel didn't answer straight away because he was organizing all of his thoughts about Levy and trying to focus on the question that salamander asked him. It took him a moment to answer and finally said "Well I was thinking on using a magical book that I saw in the library that Levy loves and I'll give her a charm bracelet." and added "What about you?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu stopped and that made Gajeel stop as well. "What are you going to do with the magical book?" Natsu asked a little bit confused about Gajeel plans.

"I won't tell you, that's all I'm going to say" Gajeel responded to the confused Natsu and then asked "what about you?"

"I'm going to use a necklace" Natsu responded.

Gajeel got a little confuse about his plan and said "Are you going to give her the necklace, say I love you and that's it"

"Noo…." Natsu said and added "…the necklace is a special necklace that has a very special feature"

"And what is the special feature?" asked Gajeel, now curious about Natsu's plans.

"I've said too much…" Natsu simply said and added "…Do you want to go on big missions with me?" he asked Gajeel. Gajeel just nodded to him, while starting to walk once again towards the guild.

"Good, we should get going then" Natsu said and started to run towards the guild. Gajeel as well started to run to catch up to him and said "Why are we running? We almost there anyways."

"We need to get to the guild before everyone else and also I don't want to run into Lucy and I know that you don't want to run into Levy during this two weeks of planning" Natsu responded to Gajeel while running and picking up the pace to run faster.

Both dragon slayers sped through the guild door and straight to the mission board. "Good Morning Natsu and Gajeel" Mirajane said with a very happy voice. Natsu didn't want to ignore her but he was too busy looking for a good reward mission to focus his attention to her at the moment. _I wish I was an S-class because the S-class mission has better rewards. _He thought while he kept on looking for a good mission.

"What about this one Salamander" Gajeel grabbed the paper from the mission board to show Natsu.

Natsu took the paper from Gajeel hands and saw the reward money. "Too little reward, NEXT!" he said giving it back to Gajeel without looking at him and getting his focus back to the board. Natsu was about to give up on high pay rewards until he saw a lot of 0's on a mission post. He grabbed it from the mission board and read it out loud for Gajeel to hear him. "Wizards needed at Camediot Town to capture escape prisoners and bring them back to justice ASAP. Also, Wizards will be needed to calm and/or stop rampage of crime that's have been out of control as well. Reward town is willing to pay 1,000,000 Jewels.(it can be doubled if a good job its done)." Natsu finished reading and asked Gajeel "I want to do it, what about you?". Gajeel loved what he was hearing and nodded in agreement to do the mission. With that Natsu went towards Mirajane and said with a huge grin on his face: "Good Morning Mira, I will be doing this mission."

Mira took a quick glance at the mission and asked Natsu " Are you going with Lucy and Happy?"

"No, I'm going with Gajeel…" Natsu answered to her back with a smile and asked Mirajane for a favor "…Can you tell Lucy that I'll be ok and that I will be back in a few weeks, please?" Mira smiled and said "Ok, I'll make sure to pass on the message" and then added "good luck then." Natsu nodded to her comment, as well satisfied that Mirajane will pass on the message to Lucy, and then turned around and signal Gajeel to follow him. Both left the guild as fast as they could and headed straight out of Magnolia taking the road to Camediot Town. (Dragon Slayers and Trains are not FRIENDS).

"How bad do you think its the situation?" asked a Gajeel now walking out of civilization and into the forest.

"I don't know, I guess very bad" responded Natsu truly and felt silent while walking.

Both of the dragon slayer went silent. Gajeel, as well Natsu, started to think about their future to be mate and about the worry that they most feel about them. Both dragon slayer doesn't like to worry the girls but for now, during the planning, they had to do it. _Hope you forgive me Lucy_ Natsu thought while looking at the above sky. With that thought set in his mind Natsu as well Gajeel kept the journey to Camediot Town with a goal plan set.

For Natsu is _Not to destroy the town while on the mission. _And for Gajeel _Not let Salamander destroy the town while on mission. _

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the guild, both Lucy and Levy arrives at the guild together.

"Lu-chan, I'll be over here while you look for Natsu" Levy said while at the same time, she herself was looking for the metal dragon slayer. Lucy just nodded and made her way to the bar where Natsu is always eating and/or drinking his fire whiskey and/or picking up a fight with Gray. Lucy sigh when she didn't found Natsu straight away loosing all hope that she was going to see him today.

"Good Morning Lucy…" said Mirajane with a smile and then asked "What's the matter?" as she looked at Lucy a little down.

"I haven't seen Natsu all morning I thought he would be here by this time…" Lucy said normally but a worried tone famed out her and then she asked Mirajane "…have you seen him this morning?"

"I see, well, Natsu—…" Mirajane got cut off by an alarming blue exceed running through the guild door and yelling to the whole guild.

"NATSU HAS DISAPPEARED!" Happy yelled in desperation.

to be continued….

* * *

**So...did you like it...**

**I hoped you did liked it!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated weekly like I promised, but I've been very busy this past two week w/ classes. **

**&& Thank You For Reading! (Have a Nice Week!)**


	3. Mission and Planning

**It took a while, but here it is **

**Chapter 3 **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Three: Mission and Planning

_"__I see, well, Natsu—…" Mirajane got cut off by an alarming blue exceed running through the guild door and yelling to the whole guild._

_"__NATSU HAS DISAPPEARED!" Happy yelled in desperation._

"WHAAAAATTTTT!" Everyone in the guild yelled in unison. All the guild member started to chitchat and panicked at the same time. _Now now _Master Makarov thought while watching the chaos that the blue exceed have caused in a matter of seconds.

While avoiding the panicked people in the guild, he made his way to Mirajane and a worried questioning Lucy. "Mirajane do you know where Natsu and Gajeel are at?" Master Makarov calmly asked him knowing the answer already. "DO YOU!?.." Lucy yelled at her, already panicked by the whole situation of Natsu missing.

Mirajane was starting to get annoyed by all the yelling, questioning, and planning. But what was annoying to her the most is that people weren't letting her speak when she tried to speak. So, she stood up on the bar table with a microphone on hands and she yelled at the microphone "CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LIIIIISSSSSTTTTTEEEEEN!" people went quiet in seconds and looked up at her. When she noticed that she got everybody attention she said "Thank You" and then continue by saying "Natsu and Gajeel aren't missing they took a mission together early this morning" Everyone made an ohh sound.

Happy got a little upset from what he heard and asked her "Why didn't he took me along? I'm suppose to be his partner…" Mirajane felt a little bad for the blue exceed who started to tear up about Natsu leaving him behind. She got off from the bar table and went towards Happy and said when she approached him "he took a long and hard mission and thought that you could use sometime for you could go and do missions with Carla" she told him, Happy grin to that _missions with Carla _the blue exceed smile to that thought and made his way towards Carla with a fish in his hands.

Mirajane looked up and saw that the guild was starting to calm down and went back to its cheerful, normal self. She made her way back to the bar and looked at a down Lucy and a curious Master Makarov. Before approaching Lucy, she made her a strawberry shake with a cherry on top and gave it to her. Mirajane shook Lucy out of her train of thought and said "You know Lucy, Natsu told me to tell you that he will be ok, to not to worry, that he'll be back in a few weeks" Lucy gave a small smile and drank a little from her strawberry shake before speaking again

"How long its a few weeks?" Lucy asked at the same time feeling a small relief, now knowing that Natsu its not missing, but in a mission without her. She frowned to that, _why didn't you brought me along with you, Natsu. _Lucy thought at the same time looking at the strawberry shake that it was in front of her. Mirajane caught that frown and made Lucy look at her, she smile at her and that made Lucy smile at her. Then she answered her question "a few weeks can be 2 to 3 weeks, it depends how the mission goes" Mirajane ended up telling her. Lucy didn't like the last words that Mirajane told her. _Its such a long time that I am going to be away from him…_Lucy thought staring again at the milkshake, _why couldn't natsu brought me with him, am I bother to him? _Lucy couldn't stop thinking she felt a little jealous about Gajeel able to go with him but then she started to think _what if something bad happens to Natsu on the mission? what if he can't make it back? What would I do if something bad happens?…._ Lucy couldn't help thinking about the 'what if's' that were going through her mind and even if she wanted to think positive and be hopeful that Natsu will come back in one peace, she still extremely worry. Mirajane caught Lucy worried face and she went and grabbed Lucy's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Lucy looked up at her face and ask her "Do you think his going to be alright?" Mirajane smile and told her "Of course his going to be fine, its Natsu that we are talking about."

* * *

**_10 hours later at the forest_**

**(Natsu )**

Ten hour later and we finally were arriving to, _what's the name of this town again? Oh Yea! _Camediot Town. First impression of this town its that its HUGE! If we were regular mages, it would've taken us like a month to complete the mission, but lucky for them, we are destructive dragons, I should say with awesome 5 senses. _Ha! them criminals doesn't even know what its coming their way _I thought while walking a little faster then this faggot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel ask stopping me on my tracks.

"Where else…I'm going into town to look for the chief" I told him getting irritated by him.

"We not starting the mission today, we need to rest salamander"

"What do you mean, I'm all fire up to take on this mission" I ended up mumbling the last words.

"You might be fire up, pinky but I'm tired and we need to look for an inn to stay for the night"

"Then you look for the inn and rest, I'll go by myself to speak with the chief"

"You ain't speaking to the chief alone Salamander"

"Then stop being lazy and lets go talk to the chief"

"No! We looking for a damn inn!"

"NO! WE SPEAKING TO THE CHIEF!"

"NO! WE LOOKING FOR A INN!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT METAL SCRAP!"

"BRING IT ON BRICK BRAIN!"

We started to fight immediately. I knew that I was going to win the fight straight away, but the fool was persistent and didn't go down easy. Both of us ended up fighting until it finally got dark and still neither me or him were backing down. _This lazy ass bastard, I should've come alone and left him behind _I thought while looking at a beat up Gajeel. I must admit the fight took a lot of energy out of me and now I was tired as heck and wanted to rest on a inn. But will I admit that to the fool in front of me _heck no!_ I rather die before admitting anything to this idiot.

"Backing down already, pinky" Gajeel spoke knocking me out of my thoughts.

"No, are _you _backing down, metal freak" I snapped back.

I should've shut up and left him behind and find the damn inn, but no I spoke again and added "don't tell me the all mighty metal dragon its tired from a little fight" and with those little words DING DING DING DING second round of punches and kicks began. This time it lasted until it was extremely dark out and both us beat up and out of breath _great now I don't have the energy to move at all, _I thought laying down on my back and looking at the stars. I looked were Gajeel ended up and knew straight away that he was in the same position as I was. Out of no where I hear Gajeel laughing and coughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him out of curiosity. He tried to answered but the laughing didn't left him. I started to look at him as if he finally broke and became insane after the fight. But I had to accept, his laugh is contagious, and even though it was painful to laugh, I started to laugh with him. At the end, we both ended up laughing it off.

It took us a moment to get enough energy to stand up and look for an inn. When we had enough energy we started to walk into town. At first glance, the town looked very peaceful and not much going on. _Just a normal town _I thought but I knew that even if the town looked normal in the outside, they wouldn't be desperate for help. So I'll just keep an open mind through out the mission. I kept on looking around at my surrounding, planning on a way to not make destruction fall upon this town. Yet, the much I think about it the more I see that not making a destruction gives me a headache. And I can't depend on this doofus, on holding me back because I know very well that I am very difficult to be tame.

We arrive into a regular size inn, _called Luce Inn? What! _I must be hallucinating or I'm just missing her more than I thought.

"What are you thinking Salamander?" Gajeel raspy voice interrupt my train of thought.

"Nothing, its that…_ummmm…._What's the name of this inn again?" I asked not looking at him.

"It's called Muse Inn, Welcome!" a chirpy young girl said at the same time having a huge smile on her face _Creeepyyy _I thought at the same time.

"Oh! Thanks"

"There's no problem, How can we help you in this lovely night boys" Another lady said behind the registration counter, and added "Would you like to check in for the night, you know its very dangerous at this time of night" she said getting a bit too serious. Gajeel spoke before I could speak.

"We want two separate room for the amount of two weeks, the chief its going to pay our stay." Gajeel told her restless, not wanting to chat anymore with the girls.

"Are you sure the chief will pay for your stay here?" the lady behind the counter questioned him and then added "you know if you are lying you going to get kicked out"

"Yes, we come from Fairy Tail and we are here for a job, can we get the rooms" I told her getting annoyed by the second, I was getting tired of standing and wanted to rest already. _Man I've never been this tired. _I thought at the same time looking at the lady.

"So mages are going to take care of the criminal in this town, beautiful, and worst it had to be from Fairy Tail" She said smirking and clearly showing that she isn't happy about it.

"What did you SAY?" I ended up yelling at her. Gajeel stopped me before I did something stupid that will get us in trouble and told her "Look lady just give us the damn room, I don't have time for idiot woman like you." Gajeel told her with his finest deadly voice.

The lady's face reaction was _priceless, _it was hilarious. I tried so hard for not to laugh and surprisingly I didn't. The lady could only nod to Gajeel words and did what he asked. We quickly gotten the keys and went our separates way. When I arrived to my room door, I open it with the keys, I step in and I saw a one nice comfy bed that is calling my name.

Right before I closed the door of my room I hear Gajeel across the hall saying loud enough for me to hear "Don't ruin this for us, Salamander" and then his door closed. All I could only manage is a whisper and said "I know and I won't" and thought at the same time _I won't ruin it because this is for her and I need to tell her. _When I finally closed the door, I didn't bother to get ready for bed. So, I just turned all the lights off and went straight to bed. I closed my eyes and drifted my thoughts to Lucy. My Lucy.

* * *

The sun is shinning and the birds are signing, who am I kidding all I could hear was a pissed off dragon slayer slamming on my door. I stood up from the not so good looking comfy bed and went straight to the door.

"You have to have a good explanation?" I told Gajeel while opening the door.

"Starting the mission, sounds good to you"

"Just give me a minute" I told him and closed the door in his face. I knew that doing that, it will piss him off and to tell you the truth I didn't care.

I went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower, I went to back to the bedroom, put on my clothes and meet up with Gajeel in front of the inn. I didn't stop to speak with him, I just kept on walking and soon he followed. We didn't say any words to each other, and I didn't care either because I still have Lucy in mind. I was wondering what she was doing at this moment and also hoping that she didn't took any solo missions and that she's waiting for me.

We arrived at the building were the chief worked and went inside. We walked straight to were the receptionist is and I showed her the mission post, and with no words spoken she asked us to follow her. I felt that I was in a mazed because I didn't know how many conners we turned before we finally reached the chief's office. The man that was in the office took the paper and looked over it. "Please have a sit" The chief offer. I didn't took his offer and stayed standing. "Ok, then don't take a sit" he said when he saw that we didn't move.

Before anything could be said the chief continue on saying "As you already know, I'm the chief of this town, My name is Kin Crowel and I have asked for your aid because the crime in this town has been high and what made it worst was when the inmates of the nearby prison had escaped two weeks ago. I know that they are still roaming this town is because we have guards in every conner of the city making sure that the prisoners won't leave the town." He stop for a second to make sure that Gajeel and I were catching on to what he was saying. Before he continued Gajeel interrupted him and said "so you want us to catch the those idiots and bring them back to prison and while doing that catch other criminals and bring them to justice."

The chief nodded "exactly" he said and then added "and if you guys do a good job I'll double the reward, any question?"

We just nodded to his request. "Good, then here is the list of the prisoners and good luck" he said and made a hand gesture for us to go and get started. We left his office and followed out the receptionist.

Once we were out, we went straight to the prison to get some more information about the prisoners. We arrived there and went straight to work, asking questions and looking for things that had their scent, for it could be easier to track them down. After we had all the information and our noses bombarded with a lot of this disgusting scents all over the place we were ready to track them down and bring anyone else down with them idiots.

"What's the plan?" I asked Gajeel.

"Let's divide the amount of prisoners and stroll around town just to get our noses get used to the smell because this fowl scent its making go insane" he said

"Ok, then I'll take 50 from the you take the rest" I told him, at the same time getting ahead of him.

"Nope I'll take 50 plus the two serial killer" He said, trying to catching up with me.

"No, they are my prey"

"Then give me one" he tried to deal with me. And because I wasn't on the mood to argue, I just nodded and kept on walking toward the heart of the town. When we finally arrived to the heart of the town "From here we are going to separate and meet back at the inn." I told him, as I start to walk the opposite way.

Gajeel stopped me and repeated what he said last night "don't do anything stupid that will cost the reward, salamander" I didn't look at him and just said "I won't, I know what I have to do" and kept on walking towards the next conner following the scent of my first prey.

At that time I couldn't help and think about Lucy and hoping she's doing ok at the guild. But I knew that she will be fine because the guild its taking care of her while I'm gone. Plus, Happy was with her so no need to worry about her.

As I repeated words of comfort with in myself, I managed to find my first prey, Lucas Sole. Seeing him on the act, it brought my concentration back to the mission, making me grin at the stupid things the idiot was doing. I just chuckle to that and thought _Its time to pick up the trash, I'm All Fire Up._

* * *

**Time Skip: Two and a half week later (All the procedure and everything is done)**

**(Back in Magnolia)**

**Normal P.O.V**

Two hours before dawn and both dragon slayers made a final meet up in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"It took longer than I thought" Natsu said as he approached Gajeel.

"Those bastards were hard to catch and let me not get started about that damn chief" Gajeel said getting irritated by the memory of the chief.

"Who would've guess that the bastard wasn't the true chief. But oh well, at least we got to do what we needed to do" Natsu said, and at this moment he was getting a little bit nervous. He then added "Are you done with your plans"

Gajeel nodded and then asked Natsu "what about you?"

"Yea, I'm almost done, just one more thing I need to do before the fun begins" Natsu said, grinning at the same time.

Gajeel got curious about salamander's plans, but didn't put much mind into it because he was focusing in starting his plan. He knew that nothing will go wrong because he put carefully every piece of his plan. As on cue, Natsu shook him out of his train of thought and said "Well then, I got to get going, good luck on your confession" he waved good bye and started to walk towards Lucy's apartment. Gajeel started to made his way to Levy's place to start phase one.

He finally arrived and looking at her window its seen that she's still a sleep. _Just in time. _Gajeel thought. He opened the window carefully, climbed inside, and closed it carefully. Trying to make no noise, he made his way over to Levy's bed and when he get there he sees her bed empty. _Where the hell is she _he thought at the same time he started to get worried and began to look every where in her apartment, until he finally found her sleeping at her desk. He felt a huge relief and started to calm down before approaching her. When he felt ready he approached her carefully _This silence is making me feel like a damn creep _he thought as he stands above her. The first thing he did before he started, was to get her scent once again, he missed her so much that he would forget about the plans and kiss her right there. But he knew that he couldn't do that because he needed to confess to her properly and to do this he needed to be patient. Something that he wasn't very good at, but tried his best when he was with her.

Gajeel kneel down next to her and felt an urge to explore her body, but hold back. _I am an creep _he said to himself while looking at her. Before he could do anything, he looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for him to start his special plan. So he carefully, stood up from where he was kneeling and took two items from his pocket. One is a note and the other one is a small key, he put it next to her side making sure that she will see it when she wakes up. _I'll see you later shrimp _Gajeel thought and smiled when she said his name in her sleep. He knew that soon she will wake up, so he slowly started to retrieve his steps back to the window. Once he got to the window, he looked at her place one more time and with no noise he made his way out and closed the window carefully. He smile to himself because he knew that today was going to be a good day for the both of them.

In the other hand, Natsu knew that hiding inside Lucy's closet was a bad idea. One it's too crowded and two he's extremely uncomfortable. _Why couldn't I find a better hiding place _he thought, waiting for the blond celestial mage to start showering. It felt like a millennium of waiting until he heard Lucy's shower start. _Finally _Natsu thought as he gets out of the closet and made his way to the shower room himself.

With a market in hand, and a trained brain, Natsu went inside the shower room carefully making sure that Lucy wouldn't notice that he's in there with her, and wrote a note in the mirror and placed a beautiful red rose on top of the sink. _Please don't kill me Luce _he thought during the whole process of him being there. Then when he was done, Natsu quickly made his way out of the shower and out of her apartment. Once he was out, Natsu smile to his accomplishment _Phase one is done, Let the fun begin _he thought and started to make his way to Hargeon.

Lucy needed the very hot shower, she's been very stressed and too worried this past two weeks. The not knowing when Natsu its coming back, is driving her insane. Plus, she misses him dearly and wants him home. She couldn't stand being away from him and this two weeks away from him, helped her realize that she's in love with him.

Half an hour later and Lucy gets out of the shower. As she step out, she couldn't believe what was written in her mirror, she got angry at first but then her expression changed. At first glance, she didn't like what she sees but then after reading the note and seeing the beautiful red rose that was carefully placed in her sink, she calmed down. The only person that went through her mind is Natsu _but knowing Natsu he wouldn't do this, or did he…_

To be continue…

* * *

**Does anyone wonder what the notes says? I Do and I'm the one who wrote it.**

**I hope you guys like it :) **

**&&I apologize for the late update!**

**All in all, Thanks For reading! **


End file.
